We Fall In Love
by TheGothicPrincess
Summary: Nightside of Eden series: AJ has a night that he'll never forget, but who was it? And how will it change him? SLASH


Title of series: Nightside of Eden

Disclaimer: The fanfic is purely for my amusement and others, I do not make any money off of this and I do not personal know any of the wrestlers from this story. I do, however, own the right to smack you in the head if you do anything I'd label stupid.

Warnings: This fic contains M/M (slash); graphic sex, cuddling, kissing, and all that good stuff.

A/N: If you wish to post this fanfic on your site, or anywhere in that matter, just ask me. Most likely I'll let you, I maybe mean at time but I do have a heart.

° We Fall In Love °

After taking a quick glance around the bar, AJ took a small sip of his water as he watched some of the guys try to dance in their drunken state they were in on the floor. Causing nothing more than an amusing scene for the whole club to watch, but still he couldn't help but feel a little bad about laughing at them. After thinking about it for a moment, he was pretty sure they wouldn't remember anything tomorrow morning, so he kept watching and enjoying the entertainment.

About twenty minutes later, AJ sighed and rest his head on top of his folded arms, feeling both bored and a bit tired. His day started off pretty well, but as soon his ex-wife (Wendy) called and started yelling at him about something he had no clue about, it's been down hill since. He guessed his friends thought bringing him here might help cheer him up, so he thought it'd be best he went along with everyone. Man, he hated how he could be a push-over at times..

° Flashback °

_After letting his cellphone ringed about three times, AJ finally unfolded and answered his call._

"_Hello?" he asked, while dying his short hair._

"_You're a sick person, and you're going to go to hell for what you've done!" the other person yelled._

_A confused looked covered his face, "What are you talking about, Wendy?"_

"_What am I talking about? What do you think! I heard that you and that Jerry were fucking around, did you forget that it's a sin?" Wendy said in a harsh tune._

"_Wha-what? No, we're not. We haven't slept in the same bed since, well, never," AJ take a breath as he tried to remain calm._

"_Sure, like I'm going to believe that. I'm not going to allow you to showcase guy and guy fucking around Ajay, no way is he going to be a faggot like he so called father," after that being said, she hanged up on him._

_After glancing down at his phone, he sighed as he closed it. "Just great, she'll never let me see him now," he muttered to himself before going on with getting dressed._

° End Flashback °

Groaning softly to himself, he didn't take notice that there was someone sitting next to him till the person leans down whispered in AJ's ear.

"Ooh, Allen, time for you to wake up and dance..." the person said.

"Go away, Petey. I'm not in the mood," he lifted up his head, hoping to his Petey get up and leaves. But instead, all he got was a huge grin from him.

"And what, leave you alone to whine? Don't think so, Mr. Styles," AJ rolled his eyes as Petey grabbed him by his arm and pulled him from the booth, then out to the dance floor with the rest of the guys. He stood there and watched everyone as they danced along to the slow song, making him wish he had someone to dance with for a second. When the song ended, the DJ then started to play 'Candy Shop' by 50 Cent, causing the feeling of the dance floor to change.

After glancing around for a few seconds and having no luck spotting a dance partner, AJ started to head off the floor, but then someone stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Where you going, esse?" the person asked with a hint of Latino accent.

Unable to see the person's face, AJ tried to move his head so he could see who it was. "I have no one to dance with.."

The Latino grinned, "Well, you do now," before AJ could say anything, the Latino dragged him to the center of the floor, taking him away from his friends.

For a moment the Latino seem to have disappeared, but then he felt someone gently grabbed his hands and pulled him to a slightly larger body. He felt his skin jumped when some fingers softly caressed the flesh of his uncovered stomach. For a minute, AJ couldn't help but close his eye from the soft touches from the person behind him, causing him to purr softly.

The Latino lean forward and softly whispered in AJ's ear, "It's easy to dance to this song, just move your body."

"Ho-how? It's hard for me to find any beat to a song," AJ licked his lips, when the Latinos hand moved up under his shirt.

"I'll help you, mi bonito. First, press your body against mine," AJ lightly nodded his head before moving back some and resting his body against the front of the Latinos. "Now, just allow your body to follow along with mine."

Waiting a few seconds after the Latino started to move, AJ then started moved his body against his, trying to catch onto the beat. Both of them moved their body slowly along with the beat, but then the dancing started to get more sexual as the Latino pressed his body tightly against AJ's, allowing him to feel how arouse he was.

"You know.." the Latino started before leaning down and kissing AJ's neck, "I've always wanted to dance with you," AJ's mind went blink, when the Latino's hand went from his upper stomach and down to the front of his jeans. "But what I've always wanted more.." when the Latino removed his hand, he turned AJ around, giving him a good view of his face. Before AJ could say anything, he pulled him into a deep kiss.

All AJ could do was whimper when he felt the Latino pulled him close enough for their body to touch, allowing him to reached behind him to grabbed his ass. His whimpers then turned into moans, when he felt the Latinos hips grind against his, causing him to also mewl into the kiss. Even though AJ knew that this was wrong, he could help but enjoy the kiss; especially the taste of the Latino.

Because he was into the kiss, he didn't notice that the Latino was moving themselves to the back of the club until he felt a wall pressed up against his back.

Breathing heavily after they both broke from the kiss, AJ speak up, "What are we do--" he stopped and groaned when he felt the Latino grinned against him, but harder and with more heat.

"It was starting to get crowded in there," the Latino licked his lips, as he watched AJ. He once against leaned his head forward but this time he kissed his neck, wanting to taste the soft flesh on his neck again. For a moment he closed his eyes, but then he quickly opened them when the Latino pulled down his jeans, then followed by his boxers.

"What are you doing?" the Latino didn't say anything, as he carefully turned AJ around, making him face the wall.

( Sadly I had to edit this part due to it's contain, however, just send me an email and I'll give you the unedited version. Just state your age, please. )

The Latino gently pulled AJ's head back, and looked deeply into his now dark blue eyes before leaning his head so he could give him a deep kiss. While they were lost in the kiss, he softly pulled out from AJ, causing him to whimper into the kiss. Once they both pulled back from the kiss, The Latino pulled his jeans back up, he then helped AJ with his jeans.

"Come on, lets get you clean up," he told AJ, after turning him around. Nodding his head softly, AJ followed by hand to the bathroom.

"Man, I didn't think it'd be that painful," AJ said, while he ran the cold water and splashed some water into his face.

The Latino gave off a blanked look, "So, this is your first time?"

AJ nodded, as he dried his face off. "Yeah, it was, but I'm sure you've heard other wise," he laughed lightly.

"Well, you're great for a first timer," the Latino grinned before placing a soft kiss on AJ's lips. "I'll definitely give you a call soon," after saying that, he left the bathroom.

AJ glanced into the mirror, then pulled his shirt down from his right shoulder. He gently rubbed the spot where the Latino bit him, causing him to grin softly. "I hope you do, Konnan..."


End file.
